


White Rabbit

by satanic_panic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: [based off of the song White Rabbit by Egypt Central]What happens to a promise after 27 years?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Kudos: 7





	White Rabbit

Twenty-seven years seemed to go by like melted butter around a pan, it seemed as if nothing had changed in the small town of Derry, but then, everyone had changed; Richie, Beverly, Ben, Mike, Bill, they had all changed, all grown-up, when you reunited, but you had to admit, that it was Eddie who caught your eye more than anyone else - he hadn’t grown to be the tallest, nor the one with the most muscles, but he was definitely the most good looking out of your friends. It was Mike who had brought you all back together, and when you told you why, you found it hard to breathe, escaping out into the empty car-park for some fresh, cold, crisp, night air; it was like chasing a white rabbit, reading the writing on the wall, and you had to admit, you felt a lot like Alice in Wonderland… except the promise of joy and happiness wasn’t there - just the promise of major injury or even death. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” you whispered to yourself as you shook your head, licking your lips to try and gather up your own courage. “If I gotta go down the fucking hole, I will.” 

\--- 

That night, you were visited by the dreaded white rabbit - which had taken on the form of Eddie; you knew it was just a trick, just a spot of treacherous and hideous magic to make you scared… but it was working. 

“You broke your promise,” he sounded so convincing, “you told me you’d always be there! And yet, for twenty-fucking-seven years, you were gone! You fucking left me! You abandoned me!” 

You swallowed thickly, hands trembling as you shook your head. “I know it’s not you, Eddie, I know this isn’t real - I’m not a little fucking kid, anymore! You can’t fool me, you piece of shit!”

“You’re scared,” suddenly, the being took on the form of a clown with an awful ginger wig, and eerie makeup, never-blinking eyes staring at you as It grinned. “What’s the matter, bunny? Come on, you can talk to old Pennywise.” 

Despite your fear, you let out a sigh, refusing to back down, refusing to give in. “Fuck. You. Clown.” 

It pouted, scuttling up to you and inhaling your scent. “You reek of fear.” 

You pushed back, scowling. “Go rob a bank and buy yourself a better wig.” 

It opened its mouth to speak, pointed teeth gleaming yellow and green in the dim light, when Eddie and Bill burst in through the door, causing It to scuttle away for the moment; the two Losers joined your side instantly, skidding across the wood floors in their socks as they looked you over. 

“Are you okay?” 

“What happened?” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Guys,” you chuckled, wriggling away from both of them. “I’m fine. Honestly.” 

\--- 

Despite your assurances that you were fine, Eddie insisted on sharing your room for the remainder of the ‘reunion’, which you couldn’t say no to - you could never say no to Eddie; you always had a soft spot for him, and twenty-seven years apart and forgotten did not change that in the slightest, your soft spot for him had not wavered at all. 

“So, bunny,” he chuckled at the old nickname, one he and Bill had given to you after you had been hit by a car, causing Richie to joke that you probably looked like a rabbit in the headlights, before he continued, much more somber and serious, “what did you see? What happened, I mean?” 

Fearing losing control of your emotions and falling into a spiral of venting and lamentation, you shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Eddie knew you better than you thought as he furrowed his brows and put his hands on his hips. “It called you bunny, didn’t it?” 

You huffed, looking away. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

He sighed, shaking his head, he knew getting you to talk was going to be a dead end road, you never liked to open up, not even to him, but even still, he insisted on following you down the rabbit hole - just like Alice in Wonderland. 

“Tell me, (y/n).” His voice was stern, as if a foe offering a drop of poison but making it seem like wine. 

You scoffed, and ran a hand through your hair. “Eddie, please don’t.” 

“Why?” He sat beside you on the edge of the bed and harshly swallowed, nearly gulping audibly. “You know that me and the other know that… that fucking shit was real, so it’s not like if you tell me, I’m gonna put you in, I dunno, a fucking straight jacket!” 

You sniffled, wiping snot on your sleeve, much to Eddie’s disgust and chagrin, although he couldn’t bring himself to comment on it as he looked at you; your eyes were haunted, as if you had followed a white rabbit and discovered that the writing on the wall had been scrawled in blood. You wanted to tell him. You wanted to talk. But you hated the thought that, the second you opened your mouth, you would falter and lose control and end up telling him everything. 

“You’re not Alice in Wonderland, Ed,” you said quietly. “You don’t need to go down this rabbit hole.” 

“I’m not letting you do this,” Eddie growled. “I’m not letting you push me aside and destroy yourself because you won’t talk to me… fuck, I lost you once, before, and I’m not fuckng letting you go again anytime soon.” 

You looked at him out of the side of your eye. “Eddie, shut up… I’m not getting into this.” 

He scoffed. “(Y/N), please…” he reached for your hand, wincing a little at the contact when you laced your fingers with his own. “Please, bunny, don’t fucking push me aside because you think you have to keep this shit to yourself - it’s not good for your health.” 

You smiled a little, swallowing thickly. “You really wanna know what happened?” 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

Sighing, you squeezed your eyes shut tightly. “The clown came, and… it was you. I mean, it took on, y’know, your looks, your voice, and shit… and it told me that I’d broken the promise I’d made… I tried to be brave about it, Ed, I tried to stand up for myself, but… when It called me ‘bunny’, I nearly fucking lost it.” 

Eddie frowned, giving your hand a little squeeze before letting go in favour of wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you in close to his side. “I got you… and, for the record, I think it’s pretty badass that, even though you were scared, you stuck up for yourself.” 

You pushed his shoulder a little. “Says the bravest one of us all.” 

He chuckled softly and shook his head. “Not compared to you…” his voice dropped in volume. “I love you.” 

There was something about the way he said those three words, as if he had said them a million times before, yet never meant them until now, as if he had waited every day for twenty-seven years to say them with such an earnesty and honesty that it nearly hurt; you couldn’t bring yourself to say it back, as you had the overbearing feeling that something awful would happen, that you would be ripped from Eddie, somehow… you couldn’t bring yourself to repeat those three words, but all the same, you knew he knew by the way you placed your hand on his thigh and gently tapped it, you knew he knew that you were thinking those three words. 


End file.
